Behind her Eyes
by SomeEvilKid
Summary: Harry never noticed Blaise, until his 6th year. The only problem is, she's dating Draco Malfoy. (Please R&R)
1. Chapter 01

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. They are a creation of the wonderful J.K Rowling  
  
----  
  
It was Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. He was happy to be away from the Dursley's and with his best friends Hermione and Ron. The had just gotten off the Hogwarts Express and went inside the wonderful castle he knew was his real home.   
"It's great to back, isn't it Harry?" said Hermione cheerfully. She polished her Head Girl badge with the sleeve of her uniform.  
"It sure is", replied Harry. He had a dreadful summer at the Dursleys. He was worried Sept. 1st would never come.  
"I can't believe next year will be our last. I can't believe we survived this long" Ron said, eyeing Harry.  
"You act like all those things we're my fault."   
"Well, if you weren't the Great Harry Potter, I think we wouldn't have so many brushes with death" Ron said jokingly.  
"Ron.." Hermione started  
"Please Hermione, I was only joking!" Ron tried to save himself from the wrath of Hermione. Ron smiled at her and she smiled back. Harry knew they liked each other, both we're too stubborn to admit it. As they we're walking to the great hall, Harry bumped into something.   
"Watch where your.." He stopped. He look up and saw a girl with dark red hair… not like Ron's but deeper.. Like a cherryish colour. He recognised her. He has seen her a few times in the halls but never talked to her. She was Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin and Malfoy's girlfriend. She looked… different this year, because Harry never saw her look so beautiful.   
"Sorry" Blaise said as she walked on. She then stopped and turned around, walking back toward Harry and his friends. "Harry Potter.. Nice to meet you. I'm Bl-"   
"Blaise Zabini" Draco Malfoy had cut her off. He was a few feet away and looked furious.   
"What are you doing?" asked Draco. Harry noticed he didn't sound angry… he sounded hurt. "Socializing with the Gryffindor Trio?" Draco spat.   
"Draco," Blaise said, facing him, "I can socialize with whom ever I choose to" she said coolly.   
"We better get going Blaise" Draco took her hand and walked her towards the Great Hall.  
Blaise turned around "Goodbye Harry" she said.  
"G..good bye" Harry relied foolishly. But she was already out of his view. "Wow" was all that Harry could think.  
  
"What was all that about?" Hermione questioned.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
" Harry, don't answer a question with a question, you know what I mean. You looked as if your tongue was going to fall out of your mouth" She replied.  
" I can understand why" Ron chirped.  
"Oh shut up Ron, she's just as bad as Malfoy. Why else would she even consider dating that git." Hermione said as she elbowed Ron in the ribs.  
"Ouch" Ron rubbed his side.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall and watched all the first years get sorted into their houses. After Dumbledore made his speech, and Hermione led all the Gryffindors to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry and Ron went to their dormitories, where they we're greeted by the familiar faces of Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and the accident-prone Neville Longbottom. Dean looked different though. "You coloured you hair blue?" Harry was shocked.  
"I did, mum didn't like it much though. She hoped I can get it fixed when I got here" Dean said, "But I like it".  
Harry unpacked and sat on his bed. "This is home" he thought to himself. He got up and decided to take a walk around the castle. As he was walking he noticed a familiar head red hair. Or Weasley red as he fondly called it. "Hello Harry" Ginny Weasley said. Ginny was Ron's younger sister. She looked different too. Older. More..mature. "Hello Ginny, and how are you?" he asked. He knew he mustn't think of Ginny as anything more then a friend, even though he sort of realised she fancied him. He look past Ginny's shoulder and there she was. "Blaise" Harry whispered. He pushed Ginny out of the way and went to talk to her.   
"Hello Blaise" He said.  
"Oh, hi Harry" She smiled at him. "She has a beautiful smile", Harry thought.   
"H-h-how are you?" Harry stuttered.  
"I'm great, and you?" she asked. Harry noticed she was looking at his lips. She looked up and gazed into his eyes. Harry saw two honey coloured orbs looking at him. They looked so transparent but so secretive.   
"Harry?" she asked, her voice soft and distant.   
"Yes Blaise?"   
She looked away and slipped a piece of folded parchment into his hand. She looked up at him once more, as if not wanting to leave, and then looked away and ran off. Harry noticed Draco step out of a class room. He grabbed Blaise's hand and pulled her towards him and kissed her, making sure Harry could see. Harry felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach. Harry didn't know what it was about Blaise. He had never looked at her the way he does now, and knowing that Draco had her made her so much more desirable. Draco pulled her into the room and closed the door. He opened the piece of parchment and in her slanted printing, she wrote:   
  
Midnight. Astronomy tower. Don't tell anyone.  
  
-Blaise  
  
Harry felt a smile spread across his face. 


	2. Chapter 02

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. They are a creation of the wonderful J.K Rowling  
  
-----  
  
  
Draco looked into Blaise's eyes. He kissed her again. Her lips felt so soft… they tasted like vanilla, Draco couldn't get enough. He ran his fingers into her dark auburn hair. It was so soft. He pulled away and looked into her eyes once more.  
She turned away.  
"You were talking to him again"  
"So?"  
"So? So? I'm you bloody boyfriend Blaise"  
"Please Draco, don't act like I'm the only one you've been with while we were going out."  
"You are."  
"Please."  
"You know I hate him… Have you kissed him?"  
"No."  
Blaise wanted Draco to shut up. She didn't feel like being questioned. It wasn't even midnight yet. She had hours before meeting Harry. She just wanted midnight to come.  
"Well th-"  
Draco was cut off. He found his lips being nibbled by Blaise.   
"She's so amazing" he thought. It wasn't until two years ago, at the Yule Ball that they got together. Draco hated to think that he barely looked at her for 3 years before that.   
Draco sort of liked the fact that he had something Potter wanted. He started to smile.  
"What?" Blaise asked.   
"Nothing." Draco said, smiling. "We better get going. Don't want anyone to miss us."  
Blaise straightened her robes and combed her fingers through her hair. Draco smirked.  
  
-------  
  
"He looks so good when he does that" Blaise thought. She did like Draco. He was the guy that most of the girls in her house wanted. In fact, he was wanted by many girls, but they didn't want to admit it. He was the perfect playboy. Rich, blonde and those eyes. They looked cold but inviting at the same time. She felt that he could search her soul with those eyes. Draco could have almost any girl he wanted. She knew he remained faithful to her. He has had many opportunities to cheat on her, but he never did. That almost made her feel guilty for feeling the way she did for Harry. He was… different. He was the exact opposite of Draco. He always had a messy mop of black hair, and those green eyes, like emeralds. He had grown out of his boyish looks. He looked older. Better. She didn't know what motivated her to write the note she did, but she felt   
like she had to do it.   
"What are you thinking about?" asked Draco.  
"Nothing" She smiled at him and both of them walked out of the classroom just as Pansy, another Slytherin opened the door.   
"Oh, you." She said coolly to Blaise.   
Blaise knew that Pansy wanted Draco, and hated her for having him. Blaise left, bumping into Pansy as she walked out. Pansy stared coldly at Blaise and whispered something in Draco's ear. Draco smirked. Blaise melted when he did that, but she couldn't help but feel…jealous. She knew Pansy could never have Draco, but the smile on his face scared her slightly. The thing about Blaise was she was a lot like Draco. She could twist a guy around her finger and not really care about how he feels. But she didn't want it to be that way with Harry. Harry was special. 


	3. Chapter 03

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. They are a creation of the wonderful J.K Rowling   
  
----   
  
Harry looked at his watch. 11:30 PM. "Yes!" he thought. He was only waiting for this all day. He pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and got out of bed. He noticed Ron turn over in the bed next to him.  
  
"Harry, where are you going?" Ron asked. Harry wanted to tell him but figured he'd wait, in case she didn't have the same intentions he had.  
"Ron, I can't tell you now, but I promise I will afterwards" Harry explained. He heard snoring. Ron had already fallen asleep.  
Harry walked out of his dorm and made his way to the Astronomy Tower. As he was walking, he heard Filtch. "Crap" Harry thought. He walked by him slowly and didn't get caught. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. After awhile, he made it to the tower. Normally, it would be full with students around this time but not tonight. He walked in and noticed the moon light shining on Blaise. Her red hair almost looked like blood. A deep crimson, he thought to himself. Not like Ginny. Ginny's hair was like fire. Bright red.   
Blaise turned around. Immediately, Harry stopped thinking about Ginny. The moonlight accentuated her soft features.   
"Harry, you came"  
"How could I not"   
Blaise looked into Harry's eyes, as if debating weather or not she should kiss him.  
"Harry, I know what your intentions are. And I admit, I have ones similar to yours but Draco suspects something."  
Draco. The name almost crushed Harry's insides.  
"O- okay. If you think we should wait, then I'll wait."  
She smiled at him.   
"If you do get tired, the youngest Weasley might want to meet you here sometime" she said.  
"You mean Ginny?" Harry was surprised that Blaise would bring this up.   
"C'mon, if looks could kill, I'd be dead. Did you see the stare she gave me when you pushed her away to come talk to me today? She likes you Harry. I can understand why."   
Harry blushed and looked at his feet. When he looked up, Blaise was gone. He looked around. "How did she get away so fast?" he thought out loud. He noticed his Invisibility cloak was missing. Oh-no, Harry thought.   
Harry tip toed back to the Gryffindor Commons. He saw the Fat Lady hanging in the portrait and said "leviosa" and the portrait let him through. He walked upstairs to his dorm and climbed back into his bed. As he slipped in, he found the Invisibility Cloak neatly folded next to him with a note on top of it. He opened the note and recognised Blaise's slanted printing. She wrote:  
  
  
Invisibility cloak, where'd you get one of these?  
Sorry I had to take it, I needed to leave. I'll   
explain later. Tell Granger to think of passwords  
That aren't spells.   
  
-Blaise   
  
  
Harry sighed as he turned over. He was thinking of Ginny. Ginny wasn't Ron's little sister anymore. Well, she was but she just didn't seem that way. She was older now and definitely not a little girl. Harry felt his eyelids begin to get heavy and with that, he drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 04

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. They are a creation of the wonderful J.K Rowling   
  
-----  
  
Blaise woke up the next morning. It was still early. She remembered the night before with Harry. Nothing happened but she did feel guilty. She knew she can have both Harry and Draco, and all though she liked Draco, she didn't care much for him. Not like that. She shouldn't be feeling guilty if she didn't care, right?  
She got out of bed and sneaked off the boy's dormitory. She went into the room Draco was in and slipped into bed next to him. Draco woke up and saw her lying next to him.  
"Hello Blaise" he said with a sleepy smile on his face.  
Blaise said nothing, she just laid there, listening to Draco breathe and Crabbe snoring. It wasn't has loud as it used to be, they had to but a quiet charm on him so he didn't wake up the whole house.  
Blaise noticed some of the boys starting to get up. She quietly ran out to the common room. She didn't want them to get any ideas about Draco and her. She ran back to her dorm to get dressed. She was stopped by Pansy.   
"Where did you go?" Pansy asked.  
Blaise knew she could really piss off Pansy. But then that would start rumours…  
"I was with Draco, but that is non of your business" Blaise found herself saying.  
Pansy became red with anger. "I honestly don't understand what he sees in you. There are other Slytherins much better then you. Blaise" Pansy spat.  
"Well, I find that hard to believe considering I'm the one with Draco" Blaise said coldly. She walked past Pansy and went to her bed and changed into her robes.  
Pansy walked off with a look of disgust on her face.   
  
Blaise made her way down to the Great Hall. As she walked to her seat, she heard people whisper her name. She also saw some of the boys patting Draco on the back. She knew what happened. Pansy had told the whole house that she and Draco became intimate the night before. "What have I gotten myself into?" thought Blaise. As she sat down at her usual seat next to Draco, some of the guys smiled at her smugly.  
"So how was it?" asked Crabbe.  
"How was what?" Blaise replyed. She just hope Draco denied their accusations. But the smile on his face stated otherwise.   
"We saw you get out of Draco's bed and run out of our dorm this morning. Though Draco wouldn't say what happened, we all have an idea."  
"Please, Crabbe. Besides, if anything happened between Draco and I, it'll remain between Draco and I." Blaise said smugly. She didn't want to deny anything and make Draco look bad. Then she thought of something. What if Harry had heard about this?. He'd be crushed.  
  
Draco leaned in and whispered into Blaise's ear, "Apparently, Pansy has been telling everyone that you and I got know each other a bit better. She said you told her"  
"She asked where I was this morning and I said I was with you. I never said we did anything" Blaise whispered back.  
"Well leave it up to Pansy to jump to conclusions." Draco paused. "We could make the rumor a fact" he whispered coyly.   
"Please" Blaise said, trying not to laugh.  
It's not she didn't want to be with Draco. She just wouldn't want half to school to know about it.  
She looked at Harry who immediately looked away once he noticed she caught him staring at her.   
She figured he knew about what happened, or what didn't happen, between Draco and her. Harry seemed quite fond of his friends, Granger and Weasely. Blaise never really liked them much. She didn't anything against muggle-borns like Draco did. Or against the Weaselys but maybe it's because she never really talked to them, she thought. 


	5. Chapter 05

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. They are a creation of the wonderful J.K Rowling   
  
------  
  
  
"Okay" Draco pouted.  
Draco liked the idea that the whole school knew that Blaise was his. Especially Potter.   
"It's not gonna work with me Draco."  
He didn't like being that fact that Blaise would be one of the few girls who would ever say no to him. He knew that if he wanted it. He could have it. Just not from Blaise.  
"I know" Draco replied sadly.   
  
--------  
  
Harry watched Draco whisper into Blaise's ear. She laughed. He didn't want to believe what he heard was true. Would she actually do.. What she did after last night. Maybe Draco made it up, he thought.   
That is probably it. As much as Harry hated to admit it, Draco was the type to get any girl he wants.   
"Harry?" Ginny interrupted his thoughts.  
"Yes?"  
"What do you see in that git?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your telling me you don't fancy Blaise Zabini? What ever happened to Cho?"  
"I don't fancy her. And I don't fancy Cho. I don't fancy anyone"  
"Yes, and I'm Head Boy" Ron said.   
Hermione giggled. "I agree with Ron. If you are gonna tail after a red-head, at least go after a more decent one" She said looking at Ginny. Ginny went red.   
"I-I-I got to go" Ginny sat up and ran.   
"You two got to stop doing that" Harry said, hiding his face.  
"Why? It's so much fun." Ron said.  
  
--------  
  
Blaise got up to leave the Great Hall. She made sure she walked by Harry and gently brushed her fingers on the back of his neck as she passed. She turned her head and noticed Harry getting up to follow her. She walked until she got to the Girls washroom on the second floor. It was out of order thanks to Moaning Myrtle. A few moments later, Harry walked in.   
He looked angry. Blaise smiled coyly. She knew what to do to get his mind off whatever he was angry about… even though Blaise knew what it was about.  
She took Harry's hand.  
"Blaise.. I he-"  
"Shhh…" Blaise pressed her finger against Harry's lips. She kissed him. She felt Harry try to pull away, as if   
he really wanted to, but didn't want his lips to leave hers. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her more passionately. He was kind of rough, she thought. Like Draco. She always thought Harry would be the more gentler kiss.   
Blaise wrapped her arms around his neck and started playing with his hair.   
Blaise decided she needed to talk to him. She tried to pull away but Harry wouldn't let her. He pulled her closer and started kissing her neck. Blaise was surprised. It seemed as if Harry wasn't so innocent after all.  
"Listen Harry-" She started.  
He interrupted her.   
"You didn't do anything with Draco. Did you?" He asked. He looked disappointed.  
"No, Pansy just made that up. How can I do anything with Draco, when I want to be with someone else?" She asked him.  
He gulped.   
"Y-y-you mean m-m-me?" Harry stuttered.  
"No," Blaise said, " I mean Ron"  
It took Harry a few moments to realise she was joking. Just then Blaise felt as if she stepped into a cold shower.  
"Harry, what are you doing?" asked a voice.  
It was Moaning Myrtle  
She looked at Blaise.  
"Ooh.. I know you. You're his girlfriend. He's not going to like finding out about you too" Myrtle said.  
"Please Myrtle, don't tell Draco." Blaise begged.  
Harry looked down.  
"You can't have both of us, Blaise" he said, still not looking at her.  
He let go of her and left.  
"Harry!" Blaise ran after him. It was no use. He was faster then she. 


	6. Chapter 06

Harry really liked her. He wanted her. He knew he could have had her but he didn't want to share a girl with Malfoy.   
He hated saying his name.   
He didn't want to look at her until she broke things of with Malfoy but Harry feared he might find it heard to resist. It was like he had no self control. In the bathroom, he wanted to pull away but instead, he just pulled her closer.  
He felt as if Blaise knew that she could have both of them.  
It would be easy for her. Harry grabbed his potions book and went of to class. He remembered Blaise was going to be there. "Great!", thought Harry.  
He walked to class where Snape greeted them all coldly.  
  
"Welcome to your first potions class of the year" Snape said. "We'll start off with a simple healing potion. It may come in handy for some of you" He looked at Harry.  
The class took out their ingredients. Harry noticed that this year, Blaise was partnered with Draco. A few moments later, Dumbledore walked in to the class room.  
"Severus, may I have a word with you?" He asked.  
"Yes sir", replied Snape. They both left the classroom.   
Draco looked directly at Harry, sneering. He started playing with Blaise's hair. Brushing it out of her face.  
He suddenly grabbed her and started kissing her. Everyone, including Blaise, was shocked. The whole time, Draco made sure Harry was watching.  
Bastard, Harry thought.   
What really hurt Harry was the Blaise wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. She seemed to be enjoying the kiss.   
Snaped walked in and noticed the two snogging.  
"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, almost yelling.  
Both pulled away.  
"I'm uh, sorry sir", Draco said apologetically.   
Blaise was red. She couldn't even look at Snape.  
"Leave my class, both of you. 2 points from Slytherin" Snape spat.  
Ron leaned towards Harry and said "If it was anyone but them, he would take away 100 points, easily"  
Harry nodded in agreement.   
Draco and Blaise gathered their things and left the class room.  
Their classmates snickered as they walked by.  
Harry noticed Blaise's face was still red with embarrassment.  
Serves her right, Harry thought.  
  
--------  
  
  
  
Draco smirked as he walked out of the room with Blaise.  
"Why did you do that?" She asked.  
"I just wanted everyone to know what's mine" He replied, still smirking. He pulled a stand of her hair out of her face.  
"Don't touch me Draco. I'm not yours." She snapped.  
"Would you rather be Potter's girlfriend?" he asked.  
" Right now? I would. He'd never embarrass me like that. Especially after the whole school thinks we… we.." Blaise ran of towards the Slytherin Common room.  
Draco chased her. He grabbed her arm.  
"Let go of me Draco" She warned.  
"Blaise. Be honest. You like it. You like me." Draco said, still smirking.  
Draco knew he had her. They both had a lot in common. He knew that they both had each other wrapped around their fingers. The weaker one was who ever gave into temptation first. He knew Blaise would give in. Eventually.  
He lead her to the common room and noticed a few students in there. He knew his dormitory would be empty.   
"We've been given the opportunity to be alone" he told her.  
"So?"  
"You know what I said earlier, about how we can make the rumour a fact?"  
"Draco. I'm not going to sleep with you".  
"Well then… just stay. We won't have to do anything. I won't even touch you."   
He took off his robes and climbed into bed. He looked at her. Finally, she climbed in next to him.  
"Don't think your going to get very far, Draco" she said.  
"I know, I just want to spend time with you" He coxed. Draco thought about making her feel comfortable. Then getting what he wanted. He wouldn't pressure her, he promised himself. He'll just have to get her to want him. She turned around and faced him.   
"You did it to make Harry jealous"  
"Well, I had to let him know who's girlfriend you are"  
"Nothing happened between him and me, and if you keep this up, something will" Blaise said.  
Draco thought she may be lying. He didn't say anything now.  
"I believe you" he said, grabbing her hand.  
She looked at him for a moment. She started to get up but then hesitated for a moment. She turned around and kissed Draco. Draco never felt her kiss him so fiercely. She was always so gentle, never this rough, he thought. He played a long. He ran his hands up and down her back. Her hair fell like a red curtain around their faces. Her hands went up the back of his shirt. She started digging her nails into his back. He liked how the pain felt. He tried going up her shirt but she just dug harder, signalling him to stop. She seemed so thirsty for him. She started to bite his lower lip. "She wants me', Draco thought to himself, trying not to smile. He won. Blaise started bite harder.   
"Ow!" Draco screamed, throwing Blaise off of him. "What are you doing?" he asked. He felt his back, he was actually bleeding.   
"You like to play rough, don't you Draco?" She asked.  
He nodded.  
She took off her robes and her jumper. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and her grey skirt from her school unifrom. She climbed on top of him. "Man enough to give it another go Draco?" she asked. She almost looked angry.  
Draco nodded anyways.   
He figured that she wanted him to know that she was in charge.  
"What ever you want, gorgeous" Draco thought to himself.  
Blaise began kissing him again. She was more gentle this time. Draco found this as a perfect opportunity to to take charge.. He grabbed her hands and rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed. They just kissed.   
That was all.  
They just did that for awhile.   
Draco decided to give Blaise a taste of her own medicine. He started kissing her harder. He moved on to her neck. Blaise let out a small sigh of pleasure.   
Draco let go of her hands and started to go up her shirt again.   
"No Draco" she said.  
"I thought you liked rough" he said.   
"Stop!" she cried. Draco found himself being pulled   
He turned around and saw Crabbe and Goyle.  
"What are you doing Malfoy?" Goyle asked.  
"Having a little fun" Draco replied.  
Blaise grabbed her things and ran out of the room.   
"It didn't look like she liked it" said Crabbe.  
"She does, she just doesn't want to admit it" Draco snapped 


	7. Chapter 07

"What did I just do?" Blaise thought. She didn't know what came over her. She felt so angry at Draco. She just wanted to hurt him. To tease him.   
He turned the tables.  
Blaise didn't really feel upset. She didn't mind what Draco was doing but she wanted him to give in to her, not the other way around. It was like a mini power struggle between them. They'd fight silently for the dominant position in the relationship. She was lucky Crabbe and Goyle came in when they did.   
She liked her relationship with Draco. She liked how rough he could be with her at times. And how much she enjoyed it. It was hard to explain.   
She knew that with Harry, it wouldn't be like that.  
He'd give in, easily. He wouldn't let her put up a fight. He was the perfect gentlemen.   
Blaise knew that Harry wasn't right for her, but that didn't change the fact that she wanted him.   
"I have to choose one of them" she said out loud.  
She knew that she'd have to go with Draco. Their relationship would be better accepted. Lucius liked her a lot and Blaise's parents like Draco. She worried that they already started planning a wedding.  
Everyone knew that they we're together.  
It fit.   
On the other hand, there was the infamous Harry Potter. He'd treat her like a princess. She knew that.  
She was 17. Did she want to spend the rest of her life with Draco? A boy she wasn't even sure she loved?  
  
She didn't have to think about the answer.  
  
------  
  
Draco didn't understand why his friends thought he had upset Blaise. He knew Blaise didn't hate it. It'll just made her hungry for more.  
  
"She looked pretty upset to me" said Crabbe.  
"I'd explain the situation to you Crabbe, but you'd probably lose me by the second sentence", Draco reassured.  
"Yes and she did seem relieved when we pulled you off of her" Goyle said, eating a sweet. They we're all the the Slytherin common room.  
"You care to make a bet?" asked Draco.  
Crabbe and Goyle nodded.  
"I bet you 5 Galleons that not only is Blaise not upset, she'll come back to me. She has something good. She wouldn't want to lose it." Draco said. He smirked.  
"Sure Malfoy" They both said.  
As if on cue, Blaise emerged from the girls dormitory. Her hair was swept back, with a few pieces framing her face. She smiled at Draco. She walked towards him, dropped a note on his lap and walked out of the common room.   
Draco sat there with utter disbelief. Firstly, because Blaise looked as gorgeous as ever and secondly, cause she just walked past him.  
He opened the note.  
  
Potions room.  
Meet me there in 15 minutes.  
Brace your self.  
  
Brace yourself? What was that supposed to mean.   
Draco decided he would find out. He waited. Wondering what she meant. When 10 minutes passed, he made his way down to the Potions Lab.  
He opened the door, expecting to see Blaise waiting for him. Instead, he noticed that Blaise wasn't patient. She was there with Harry. They weren't doing anything. Just talking. He noticed them pause, Blaise began to lean in to kiss Harry.   
Draco cleared his throat to make his presence known.   
Blaise looked up. "Draco, I wasn't expecting you for another few minutes."  
"Well it's a good thing I came, isn't it?" Draco snapped. He was so mad. He felt rage pulsate through his body. He ran up to Harry and grabbed him buy the collar. "Maybe I didn't make it clear earlier today, but she is mine Potter. Touch her one more time and I'll give you a beating so hard, you'll wish you we're killed along with your parents" Draco yelled angrily. He knew it was Blaise's doing, but he knew better then to confront her.  
Harry was about to yell something back. He stopped, looked at Blaise like he wanted to kill her and said "She's all yours Malfoy. I don't want her anymore. Don't know why I ever did." He left, leaving Draco and Blaise all alone.  
"You are a malicious slut" Draco snapped.  
"I… I'm sorry." Blaise apologized.  
"How can you do this to me? I am Draco Malfoy. No girl would ever say no to me. Yet you did and I still cared. If I simply wanted some action, that git Pansy would gladly given me some. You don't understand that I care for you Blaise. I" he paused, "love you. But you go off and snog Potter? The one person who I can't stand. What did I do to make you do this to me. WHAT?" His voice echoed in the empty classroom.   
He noticed Blaise was in tears. He didn't want to upset her.   
"Blaise… Blaise I'm sorry" He said softly. He brushed away the tears that trickled down her cheek.   
He held her for what seemed like hours as she cried on his shoulder. She finally looked up and said  
"You're Draco Malfoy. You shouldn't hear the word 'no'".  
Draco's eyes widened. Did she mean what he thought she meant? She got up and fixed her hair. She turned around to Draco and took his hand. They walked back to the common room where Crabbe and Goyle, looked surprised to see Draco being led up the stairs by Blaise.   
Draco walked into her dorm, closed the door and put a locking charm on it.  
  
--------  
  
Harry had never felt so angry.  
He was sure what ever Blaise had done was planned by Malfoy, just to piss him off.   
Thought Draco did seem mad when he saw him and Blaise.   
His anger seemed to go away as he thought about the way her hair would always fall in to he face,  
As if trying to hide what lay behind her eyes and they way she would kiss him, so gentle, but as if she wanted… no… needed more.  
He lay on his bed. He noticed his best friend Ron walk and sit next to him.  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
"Blaise"  
"You didn't…"  
"Didn't what?"  
"Snog her."  
Harry turned away.   
"If Malfoy finds out, he'll kill you Harry!"  
"He knows"  
"And your alive? Wow, Malfoy isn't cruel as he wants us to think"  
"She makes him weak Ron. He makes her weak. I don't fit into that equation. I can't stop thinking about her. I want to, but I can't"  
"It's okay Harry. There are other girls in Hogwarts, and as much as I hate to say this, there's Ginny"  
"Yes… Ginny. How is she?"  
"Good, actually."  
"I've been acting like a jerk"   
"Talk to her, make it up to her. But honestly Harry, if you hurt her, you'll regret it"  
"I'd never hurt her, I promise." 


	8. Chapter 08

Blaise turned over in her bed. She couldn't believe what she had done. She didn't regret it though. Draco's hand tugged her waste, making her turnover and face him. His grey eyes looked her up and down. She pulled up the sheets closer to her neck.   
"You are ama-" She interrupted Draco.  
"Don't say anything" she whispered.  
It was perfect. Her and Draco. Draco and her. She was now then envy of almost all the girls at Hogwarts. She relialised her feelings for Draco weren't black and white. She liked him. Maybe even loved him?  
But strangely, she couldn't help thinking about Harry. When they we're in the room, he made her stop talking and searched her eyes.   
"What are you doing?" she asked Harry.  
"Trying to see you", he paused "Your hiding something, I can't see what"  
Blaise thought his emerald green eyes were beautiful. But she would never tell him that.  
A knock woke her up from her daydream.  
"Open this door, Zabini, I want in" It was Pansy's voice.  
Damn, thought Blaise. She had to ruin the moment.  
Their moment.  
Draco and Blaise both scampered to find their clothes and get dressed.   
Draco pulled out his want and said "Nettoyous!" The bed was made.   
He opened the door and let in Pansy. Pansy saw Draco and started playing with her hair.  
"Hello Draco," she giggled. Her eyes fell on Blaise, who's hair was a mess.  
"At it again, you two?" Pansy asked. "I'm sure Snape wouldn't want to hear students are skipping classes and having sex."  
"Pansy, you wouldn't dare." Blaise pleaded.  
"Oh, but I would. Unless someone," She looked at Draco, "could make me change my mind"  
"What are you getting at?" asked Draco.  
"I'm just saying, Zabini shouldn't keep you all to herself, Draco" Pansy said coolly.  
She could not believe what that git was doing. Draco wouldn't do it, would he? She asked herself.  
"If you think I'm going to do anything with you, Pansy, your clearly mad" Draco spat.   
Blaise breathed a sigh of relief.   
"Then Snape will find out." Pansy snapped, outraged that Draco denied her.   
She ran out of the room.   
"Let me deal with this," Draco told Blaise.  
She was worried that he'd…  
He'd never, Blaise reassured herself.  
  
--------  
  
"So you decided to take me up on my offer after all?" Asked Pansy, when Draco stopped her.  
He's so sexy, she thought. Pity he saw something in Blaise. She didn't get what he saw. Physically, Blaise had become more mature but Pansy always thought she looked better. After all, she didn't have that drab crimson hair colour, and those boring brown eyes.  
"What do you want Pansy?"  
"Well, let's just make a statement. The common room. I haven't kissed you in the longest time"  
"Everyone will think I'm cheating on Blaise"  
"Well, that's the point, isn't it?  
She noticed Draco hesitated. If anyone found out, they'd surely be expelled.   
Pansy didn't want Draco to leave Hogwarts. Just Blaise.  
Draco started talking about how much he hated Potter, Granger and Weasley.   
Pansy nodded reluctantly.   
It reminded her of the days Blaise was the farthest thing from Draco's mind.  
Draco led her the green velvet couch in the Slytherin common room.   
Blaise came into the common room moments later.  
Pansy sneered at her.  
Blaise was really the only Slytherin she couldn't stand.   
Pansy despised her more then Potter and his sidekicks.  
Blaise looked at Pansy, as if daring her to make the first move.  
She did. Pansy grabbed Draco and stated kissing him. Much to her disappointment, he wasn't kissing back. She knew Draco liked to be the one in charge, so she kissed him softer, letting him know he had to take the lead. Draco began to kiss her back. That'll teach her, thought Pansy. Everyone in the common room stared in disbelief, especially since Blaise was there, watching. Pansy pulled away from Draco, she saw Blaise smiling smugly at both of them.   
"You know Pansy, you were wrong. You aren't the best kiss I ever had." Draco said. He got up and walked over to Blaise, grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him. He kissed her and then said, "Now that's more like it"  
Pansy was furious.  
She wasn't so mad at Draco, the only reason was that she knew it was all Blaise's fault.   
As much as Blaise denied it, Pansy knew that she liked Draco since the first year, and in the fourth, when he finally paid attention to her, she blew him off.   
What happened next was all Pansy's fault. She remembered the conversation with Draco quite well.  
  
"Hello Pansy" Draco sat sitting next to her.  
"Hello Draco, whats wrong?" Pansy asked, giggling.  
Draco hesitated for a moment and then said,   
"If you liked someone, but weren't sure how they felt about you, would you pursue them, and stop at nothing?"  
"Of course", said Pansy, thinking he was talking about her.  
"Excellent" Draco smirked. He left. Pansy was heartbroken. Hours later, he returned with Blaise, smiling at her. He never smiled.   
  
From then, Pansy hated Blaise. Insulted her every chance she got. Seduced Draco every chance she got but he'd never give in.   
She'd even tell all the boys the Blaise was dubbed the Slytherin whore. She'd make up stories about Blaise's late night rendezvous' in the Astronomy Tower with the whom ever she wanted. Pansy was sure there was some truth about her stories. The boys would always tail Blaise. Hitting on her but she'd smirk and tell them off. Pansy had heard a 7th year talking about his affiar with Blaise last year.   
The sad thing was Pansy knew that even if she really was cheating on Draco, he wouldn't turn away from her. She really hated how their relationship was. It sickened her.  
  
--------  
  
Draco smiled smugly has he and Blaise left the common room. Pansy annoyed him.   
All that Draco wanted right now was to be with Blaise again. But to ask her questions. Draco now knew that Blaise has been with others before him. "Hopefully, not behind my back", he thought. He wondered if all those rumours about Blaise being the Slytherin Whore were true? He had always just assumed that they'd make things up to look make themselves look better. What more can you brag about other then sleeping with Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. He now understood why her eyes we're so secretive. She had been hiding things.  
"Who else?" Draco asked.  
"What?"  
"You've been with other guys Blaise. I know you have"  
Blaise looked away.   
"You can't lie to me Blaise. I'm not going to get mad at you. Just tell me who."  
"mmksft" Blaise mumbled.  
"Who?" Draco asked.  
"Marcus Flint" she whispered.   
"When?" Draco asked, trying not to sound too angry. But he was. Marcus was a good friend of Draco. How could he not tell him.  
"This summer. When I went to Hogsmeade" she said, slightly louder then before.  
Draco couldn't believe it. He was there when it happened. He did lose track of Blaise for a few hours. He had thought she'd go and talk with her female friends.  
But Blaise didn't have female friends.  
"He's older then you! How? WHY?" Draco was beginning to yell. He shoved her inside a class room. Put a privacy charm on the door.   
"It was stupid Draco. It meant nothing. We were just bored." Blaise replied. There wasn't an ounce of sorrow in her voice.  
"Just go. I don't want to talk to you." Draco said. Blaise got off and left. She didn't look sorry.   
  
--------  
  
Blaise figured that Draco would eventually find out about her encounter with Marcus Flint. She knew it meant nothing. They both ran into each other at the Three Broomsticks and caught up. Marcus was older and he didn't treat Blaise like she was a school girl. He had made many comments on how much he grew up and how he wished he was a few years younger. Blaise was flattered but she didn't mean to do anything. After a few mugs of Butterbeer, Blaise and Marcus left the Three Broomsticks and well, what happened next was a mistake. She remembered that he had left immediately afterwards, leaving her there.   
Blaise noticed how mad Draco got when she didn't feel sorry. "People make mistakes", she whispered. She knew Draco would forgive her. Eventually. 


	9. Chapter 09

Draco went to his room. He wrote a letter to Marcus, telling him to visit when he had the chance. He didn't mention Blaise. Draco sent the letter off with his owl and went to look for Snape. He knew he needed a teachers permission to allow Marcus to visit Hogwarts.  
  
  
--------  
  
Days passed and Harry noticed that Blaise and Draco haven't been talking, except to ask to pass the dragon skin in potions. Harry was looking forward to a new season of quidditch. This year, he was Captain. He had to fill the positions of all three chasers and two beaters. Ron was the keeper last year and was sure to stick with it this year. He knew he has to win the Quidditch cup this year, last year they had lost to Slytherin. By 10 points. He was not going to let it happen again this year. He knew Slytherin was holding tryouts today, and he knew he shouldn't go there. They'd kill him first. Harry thought about it for a minute before pulling out his Invisibility Cloak and making his way down to the Quidditch Pitch. Harry knew that the only new position needed to be filled on the Slytherin team was Keeper. Harry finally got to the pitch and very much to his surprise, he saw Blaise there on her broom. If she did make the team, she'd be the first female in the longest time. Harry wasn't sure if Draco would pick her or not, he wished he wouldn't. He thought he was over her, but every time he saw her, his knees turned into jelly. He was worried she would distract him.   
  
"Zabini, your up" Draco said. It was the first time Harry had ever heard Draco use her last name. Blaise flew up into the air, and went towards the rings. Two Slytherin's Harry didn't know started throwing the quaffle at her. Suprisingly, she blocked every single throw. Nothing had passed her. Harry never thought of Blaise as one to play Quidditch. He thought it may have been to rough for her. Harry leaned against the wall. Much to his surprise, he noticed the old Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, walking towards Draco.   
  
--------  
  
"Malfoy" Marcus yelled. Draco turned around to see the betraying git walking towards him.   
" I can see I've left the team in good hands" Marcus said. Draco smiled, he felt proud. He also felt like punching Flint. A moment later, Blaise had flown down and landed next to him. She noticed Marcus and turned around immediately. Marcus grabbed her arm.   
"Nice to see you again" Marcus said. Draco started to get really angry, obviously Marcus didn't know Blaise is his girlfriend. "Was my girlfriend," Draco corrected himself. He still had feelings for her, but she treated him like someone she barely knew. She didn't go out of her way to avoid him, but she'd ignore him.   
"Let her go Flint" Draco found himself saying.   
"Stay out of this Malfoy" Blaise spat.  
"Flint, I didn't ask you to come here to help me choose a new keeper for the team. I made that decision by myself" Draco said.  
"Who?" asked Marcus.  
"You looking at her." Draco said.  
"Me? Really?" asked Blaise, her eyes wide because she was so surprised.  
"Are you sure? I don't think she'd be able to handle a game this rough, I would know." Marcus smirked.  
Draco tried to control his anger. Every part of his body wanted to pin Flint to the ground and beat him senseless. The only thing stopping him was Blaise.  
"Yes. I am. Probably the best keeper I've seen in years. Shame she didn't try out earlier." Draco said.  
Flint focused his attention on Blaise. "You look better every time I see you. It can make a guy go crazy, not seeing you for months."   
Blaise pleaded, "Please Marcus, can we not talk about this here?"  
"In front of Malfoy, you mean? I'm sure he won't mind."  
"Actually, I'd love to hear what my girlfriend has done with you behind my back." Draco spat.  
"Your his girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me?" Marcus asked Blaise, sneering at her and gripping her arm tighter. "I didn't think you'd need to know" She said. "Besides, I'm not his girlfriend anymore"  
Flint's sneer turned into a smirk that the Slytherins were famous for. He let go of her arm and ran his hand through her hair. "So then it would be fine if I met you in the Dungeons afterwards?"  
Blaise nodded and walked off. Flint went to talk to the other team members as Draco chased after her.  
"What are you trying to do to me?" he asked.  
"I thought you aren't talking to me. You broke up with me Malfoy. Don't act so jealous, it's your bloody fault."  
"MY FAULT? That's it, I'll take Pansy as keeper. Your off the bloody team. I thought you could act civil enough, but I guess not." Draco snapped.  
"You wouldn't. I once thought you were brilliant Malfoy, but I guess things have changed. If you want to win the cup again, your going to need someone who can distract Ha-" She paused, "Potter. I can assure you Pansy can't do that."  
Blaise ran off and Draco stood there in disbelief. She was right. As much as he hated to admit it, she was the only thing that can distract Potter. He kick the ground and walked off to Madame Hooch, and told her that Slytherin had a new Keeper.   
  
--------  
  
Blaise was very surprised to see Marcus Flint had come back to Hogwarts. Blaise never really found Marcus attractive, but she felt like he overpowered her. He was a guy she hated, but wouldn't mind being with. Blaise walked into the Slytherin change room. She took of her Quidditch robes and was about to change back into her school robes when she felt a cold hand on her face.   
"Missed me?" asked the voice. Blaise recgonised it.   
"Marcus, you think you can have me after leaving me alone back in Hogsmeade?" Blaise said, refusing to face him.  
"Of course I can have you. Have you forgotten who I am?" Marcus replied. He was too possessive. He reminded her of Draco, except a lot rougher. Marcus kissed her on the neck. His lips were cold.   
"Please Marcus, it's not going to work this time. I'm not intoxicated."  
He backed away. "If you can honestly tell me that you want nothing to do with me, I'll leave. If you can tell me last time was awful and a complete mistake. I'll leave."  
"Fine. It was awful. I don't want you. I don't need you, as much as you find hard to believe. The only reason anything happened was because you got me drunk."  
"Your lying."  
"Really?" Blaise said, turning around to face him.  
"Yes" he said, smirking. He reached for her hair.  
"Touch me, Flint and I'll blow your bloody hand off" She spat. "The only reason I acted remotely interested in you on the pitch was to piss off Malfoy. All you bloody Slytherins are alike. You think girls are your property. We're not." Blaise tore out of the Slytherins change room, struggling to put her robes on as she left.  
"That's where your wrong, Blaise" Marcus said slyly.   
  
----------  
  
Harry noticed Blaise run right past him. She looked more angry then he'd ever seen her. He debated whether or not he should follow her, but decided not to. He thought she was mad because she didn't make the team. The idea relieved Harry. He could play Quidditch in peace. Harry made his way back to his dormitory. When he got there, he took of his cloak and went to join Ron in the common room.  
"Guess where I was?"  
"You better not say in the Astronomy Tower with Ginny."  
It took Harry a moment to process what Ron said. "No!", he said, shaking his head, "I was at the Quidditch tryouts for the Slytherin team."  
Ron's eyes widened. "Really? Did you see who their new Keeper was?"  
"No, I didn't find that out." Ron looked slightly disappointed at what Harry had to say. "But." Harry continued, "I saw Blaise Zabini trying out for the team."  
Ron began to laugh. "Blaise Zabini? Wouldn't she be too worried about breaking a nail?"   
"That's what I thought, but she was good. I wonder Malfoy didn't pick her. Nothing went past her."  
"Maybe there was someone better."  
"Perhaps. You know who else I saw come to the pitch? Marcus. Flint."  
"Marcus? What the hell is he doing here?"  
"I guess he wanted to know how the team was doing." Harry shrugged. He had no idea why the old Quidditch captain had come to visit Hogwarts. It seemed like a reasonable answer, but Harry wasn't very sure. 


End file.
